Fingolimod hydrochloride has the IUPAC name as 2-amino-2-[2-(4-octylphenyl)ethyl]propane-1,3-diol hydrochloride and have the following structure—

It is a structural analogue of sphingosine (II) which gets phosphorylated by sphingosine kinases
in the cell (specifically sphingosine kinase 2).
Fingolimod being a sphingosine 1-phosphate receptor (S1P-R) modulator, it binds to the S1P receptor on circulating lymphocytes, sequestering them in lymph nodes away from the CNS. It appears to be the first oral S1P-R modulator to be developed, which appears to reduce the number of inflammatory T cells in the circulation and CNS and in doing so, it reduces their potential to damage nerve cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,229 is the first disclosure of the Fingolimod and other related compounds. It has been found to be useful in the treatment or prevention of various autoimmune conditions, including multiple sclerosis.
Mutz et al in WO2010055028A2 reported various polymorphic forms of Fingolimod hydrochloride designated as Form-I (at room temperature), Form-II (however at a transition temperature of approximately 40° C.) and Form-III (however at a transition temperature of approximately 66° C.). Further, the patent application also mentions that approximately 107° C., Fingolimod hydrochloride forms a phase with lower crystalline order. However, other than thermal transition based forms, no exact crystalline form have been reported in the literature.
In view of the existence of few known thermal transition based polymorphic forms of Fingolimod hydrochloride, there stills appears to be a need of novel crystalline forms, which are not only stable as well as convenient to scale up but also their processes provides improved yields & quality.